RULES
RULES. I don't play around. When I give my warning; I give my warning with no sugarcoating. Listen up, and nothing will go wrong. XxX X. Please read the rules before posting and talking with other users. X. No spamming. You will receive ONE warning for spam. If you continue to spam, I will ban you for one week. When you return and keep spamming, I will not hesitate to PERMABAN you. X. No fighting. If you are fighting with another user, whoever started it will receive ONE warning. Be smart and do not fight back, you know better than to fight back with a troll with no common sense. If the fighting persists, I will PERMABAN the troll who is worth nothing on my Wikia. X. Cursing is allowed. Do not curse at other users unless they give you permisson to do so. There may be cursing in the chapters, but unwanted cursing and lewd words will get you ONE warning. If you choose not heed my warning, I will PERMABAN you.' ' X. Posting pictures Black Alert NSFW content will not only make me angry, but you will be PERMABANNED from this Wiki. I don't mess around. Even if this wiki has NSFW content. you do not have the right to post pictures of it. That stays on DeviantArt. X. If you are permabanned from this wiki, you are not allowed to return ever. I am sick of permabanned users thinking they can return just because their friends want them back. You didn't listen to my warnings, this is the price. I don't care if you are "redeemed", you are not allowed back in. I'm not a soft mod. When I give my warnings and permbans; I mean it. "I changed! I grew up now!" No. "I don't think they should have been permabanned. A warning would have been less strict." No. I gave eight warnings and they chose not to listen. "The rules are a bit strict..." And? "They are nice, friendly, keep this place alive, and a lot of users like him/her. They should return." If I do that, than I should do it for everyone who is permabanned. Would you like it if I let a permanbanned user who posted porn back? Stop being bias. X. Each user gets eight chances before they are finally permabanned from this wiki. Black Alert NSFW posts lead to a permaban with no warnings. X. 'Do not openly say you hate a certain user or make a topic about them. Respect other users. You do not know their story. '''X. '' If I see any bigotry, death threats, and racial comments, I will ban you for a week with no warning. These stories contain such acts, but it does not mean that it is okay to act like it. In case you didn't read, it tells you how wrong it is to act like a narrow-minded idiot. X. ''' Ping me if you have any concerns. '''XxX Category:Black Alert Category:NSFW